


We've Got a Date

by SaltyTyrus



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Characters are aged up to 17-18 so Marty can drive, F/M, I honestly don't know how to feel about this one, If Buffy could "yeet" his watch out the window she would, Marty and TJ are childhood friends, Marty takes Buffy out on what he considers a first date, Muffy - Freeform, Pry the platonic Tarty HC from my cold dead hands, Tyrus briefly mentioned, and strictly Muffy, finger foot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyTyrus/pseuds/SaltyTyrus
Summary: Marty disregards her comment, grabs her seat belt and leans into the car. About halfway from the buckle and two inches from her face, he pauses and meets her eyes."I'm responsible"Buffys breath catches in her throat and her eyes flick down to his mouth only to be greeted by a grin. Within 3 seconds she's introduced to a genuine smile. She pries her gaze from his mouth and meets his eyes, which flick down."Thirty-five minutes" Marty says as he looks up from his watch, and by the click her seatbelt, she's brought back to reality.----------All I'm saying is Marty shows up at Buffy's door and takes her out.----------This fic picks up the day after Marty talked to Buffy at school in 3x17. Everything revolving around Muffy on the show is the same here, the only difference is they're aged up to 17-18 so Marty can drive.





	We've Got a Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 3rd post, my fillers for their actions/faces are shit, my apologizes :')

Marty took a deep breath and made his presence known with 3 knocks to the Driscoll's front door. The door swung open within seconds, 

"Marty?" 

"Buffy." 

"What are you doing here?" 

"Put your shoes on" 

"Why?" 

"We've got a date-" Marty trailed off and looked down 

Buffy's finger found itself tugging at a stand of loose hair "Wha-" 

"With the podiatrist in forty minutes." Marty looked up from his watch with a smile. 

Buffy's hand dropped along with her smile "Marty, for the last time, I'm fine." 

Marty glanced back down at his watch "Thirty-nine minutes" 

"If something was wrong with my foot, would I be standing here right now?" Buffy put emphasize on her point by walking in a circle. 

“You’re not fine and that doesn’t prove anything” 

Buffy leaned her weight onto the front door "Marty-" 

He crossed his arms and cut her off, “Jump for me” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Jump.” 

Buffy hesitated for a second, and pulled herself off the door with a sigh. She barely made it off the ground and landed with a wince, her hand immediately gripping the door knob. In a swift motion she was swooped off ground, and her support system clicked shut behind her. 

◽ 

Buffy's arms tightened around Marty's neck as she felt him go down the porch steps, 

"If you drop me I-" 

"Have some faith in me Buff" 

"Give me a reason to" she shot back playfully 

"Ouch." Marty suddenly loosened his grip and tightened just as quickly 

"MARTY" 

She felt him laugh against her "Relax, the only place you'll be dropped is gently in my front seat." 

“You never give up do you?” 

“I guess we're alike in that sense.” 

◽ 

As promised, Marty gently lowered her into the passanger seat. 

"You're ridiclous." 

Marty disregards her comment, grabs her seat belt and leans into the car. About halfway from the buckle and two inches from her face, he pauses and meets her eyes. 

"I'm responsible" 

Buffys breath catches in her throat and her eyes flick down to his mouth only to be greeted by a grin. Within 3 seconds she's introduced to a genuine smile. She pries her gaze from his mouth and meets his eyes, which flick down. 

"Thirty-five minutes" Marty says as he looks up from his watch, and by the click her seatbelt, she's brought back to reality. 

◽ 

*4 minutes into the drive* 

"This is a waste of time" Buffy sang as she rolled down her window 

"Well, if the foot doctor confirms your statement, you can tell me 'I told you so" all you want.' " Marty took his resting hand off the gear shift and offered his pinky. 

Buffy firmly wrapped her pinky around his, "As if I needed permission" She scoffed 

Marty raised his hands in defense "Hey, I'm just trying to sweeten the deal" 

"Hands on the wheel Party Boy" 

◽

*At a stop light 3 minutes later* 

With her arm on the center console and her head resting on her hand she turned to him with a forced smile, "Hey Marty" 

"What's up?" He turned to meet her eyes 

"I'm, uh, I'm not wearing any shoes" she finished allowing her annoyance to show 

Marty's eyes flick down to the floor of her seat and he gave her an apologetic smile 

"In all fairness, I told you to put on some shoes" 

"Right, my bad, I guess I'll remember them the next time I get kidnapped!" 

"This is a good thing" 

"How on earth is me being barefoot a good thing?!" 

With the light turning green he aimlessly reached an arm into the backseat. He came up with a box in blue wrapping paper and put it in Buffy's lap. 

"Now's as good a time as any, open it." 

Buffy eyed him suspiciously and began tearing into it. 

*A minute passes and the car is filled with silence* 

"Well?" 

"Marty, you didn't" 

"Oh, but I did Mrs. Finger Foot" 

Inside the box was an identical pair of Marty’s "finger foot" shoes but in pink. 

"These are awful" 

"I thought you liked pink?" 

"I do." 

"I'm failing to see the problem here" 

"The shoes Marty. They're fugly" Buffy whined 

A chuckle escaped Marty and he looked over at her briefly with a smile, "They’re comfortable and I want to share my comfort with you" 

Buffy went silent and before she could stop herself, she voiced her question into existence: 

"Did you buy Rachel a pair?" 

"Honestly?" He glanced over at Buffy with a serious face. "No, it never occurred to me" he shrugged 

Her shoulders dropped and she relaxed in her seat, "Well I’m honored that when you think of ugly shoes - I mean comfort, that you think of me" 

"Don’t feel too special now, I did in fact get TJ a pair" 

Buffy smiled at the thought, "Oh yeah?" 

Marty nodded 

"How'd he react to your gift?" 

Marty sighed, pushed a button and Buffy's window began rolling up. 

"Uh, what was that for?" 

"I don't want you to get any ideas" 

Her head tilted in his direction, "Huh?" 

"When I gave them to TJ, he laughed in my face and yeeted them out the window. While we were driving." 

Buffy tried to hold back her laughter but failed miserably 

"Go ahead, let it out" he smiled incapable of feigning a serious face. 

Buffy attempted to compose herself. "I'm sorry. First off, never use any variation of "yeet" again. Second, you should've gave them to TJ with Cyrus around. He would never do that in front of Cy. Hell, TJ would probably shove the toe gloves on his hands due to not being able to get his high-tops off quick enough to show his 'appreciation' " 

"TJ's not able to hold back that much. Cyrus was present. He had me turn the car around and forced TJ to get out and look for the shoes. 

"I never thought I'd be the one to overestimate TJ's kindness" 

"Well, you haven't known him for fourteen years. Cyrus put him on kiss probation as punishment." Marty smirked. 

"Either way, thank you for the shoes and rest easy. You don't have to worry about me chucking things out your window." Buffy stated as she slipped on the pink gloves.

◽

*5 minutes later at a stop light* 

"Can I lie to you?" buffy asks 

“Just this once” 

“These shoes aren’t comfortable” she mumbles 

Marty leans in sideways “Sorry, my ears are a little clogged, can you repeat yourself?” 

"In your dreams" She responds with a light shove to his shoulder. 

"Can't blame a guy for trying" he adds with a shrug and makes a left turn. 

◽  


"We're here" Marty added with the click of his seat belt 

He looked over to Buffy, her eyes glued on her feet 

Although he knew nothing good could come of his question, he asks anyways, "Penny for your thoughts?" 

"I probably look like a duck" 

"Just wait until Christmas, you'll feel like a camel" 

"Do I even want to know?" 

"They're just a pair of shoes. I'd show you but Christmas gifts are meant to be surprises" 

"In case you haven't noticed, you broke that rule by telling me about them." 

"Just because you know, doesn't mean you know"  


"That made zero sense" Buffy called out as Marty slid out of his seat and raced over to Buffy's side. 

She undid her seatbelt and opened her door, met with Marty's open arms. 

"I can walk Marty" 

He shook his head in response 

“You’re not allowed to walk around me anymore” 

Before she could protest, she was in his arms. 

◽

*about halfway up the parking lot, Marty broke the silence*

“Hey, are you free next Saturday?” 

“Why, are we scheduled for a follow up?” Buffy asked half serious 

“Not that I know of. I was hoping we could go to the carnival together” 

Buffy raised her head off his shoulder and looked at him with a smile "I'm free” 

“Great, it’s a 2nd date” 

“Mr. Finger Foot...” 

"Yes Mrs. Finger Foot?" 

“We’re not counting our trip to the podiatrist as a date, especially not as a first” 

“I can live with that” 

▪️This parts just an extra▪️ 

*Upon walking in, Marty set Buffy down and ran over to the front desk to check in* 

“Buffy?” 

She looked to her right and 3 seats away sat a familiar face 

“TJ, what’re u doing here?” 

TJ patted a cage on his lap and a mew sounded off, “Amber tripped over Fluffy” 

“Ah” 

TJ nodded and silence fell over them 

She jolted forward when TJ screamed a minute later: 

“That little shoe devil got you too?!” 

She looked down at her feet with a nod and shifted her gaze to TJs. Green shoes identical to hers stared back at her. 

“Huh, you’re actually wearing them?” 

“I’m trying to get Cyrus to lessen my sentence” 

Buffy laughed "Of course" 

“Put in a good word for me?” 

“I’ll think about it” 

*A man in scrubs walks by* 

“Nice shoes kids” 

TJ slid over two seats closer to Buffy and whispered, "I just picked Cyrus up a pair of those for his birthday" Buffy followed the finger pointed at the workers shoes. They had a single slit down the middle and resembled a camels toe

Buffy shuddered at the sight "At least I won't be alone come Christmas time."

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: saltytyrus  
> -  
> Feel free to comment your thoughts and tips :)


End file.
